From Here On Out
by XxsupernaturalluverxX
Summary: Jamie has her own group of survivors not many of them make it. Jamie also gets shot by Otis and she is taken to Hershel's house to be patched up just to wake up and see another group with an injured child... will the groups join together? Will Jamie's group fall apart without her? Will Jamie begin to have a crush on the notorious Darly Dixon? read to find out DarylxOc or no?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of The Walking Dead I only own Jamie, Victoria, and maybe some other survivors that might pop up here and there.**_

_**AN: The Story is "From Here On Out"**_

_**Other than that sit, relax and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**From Here On Out**

Chapter I - Dreams...Terrible Dreams

I had a life before the world went to hell. I mean didn't we all? I had a boyfriend, in fact he was my fiancé. We were supposed to get married in a month. I also had my dream job; I was a writer, not a well-known writer but a writer. Other than that my fiancé and I, we wanted to start a family together.

Unfortunately he was bitten and infected once the disease broke out. He died within minutes it was like he slipped away just like the snap of your fingers. And a day later (I think everything from that day is a blur) he turned in my arms. He almost got me... I-I had to put him down. It was hard but I did it. I was so sad, my emotions shut down; I was always angry, I wanted to kill every single last one of them till they were all set back to their hell-spawned world.

* * *

I always forget that nothing is going to change anytime soon. It would be a miracle if that happened. I would be able to proudly state that "I survived the Zombie Apocalypse", and that "The world went to hell and back and I saw it". Though seeing the state that the world is now... I doubt that would happen for a while.

"Jamie... Jamie... JAMIE!"

I heard someone call my name... I didn't know were from.

All of the sudden my eyes closed and I fell to the ground. My eyes opened and then closed again. Pain immediately shot up my body.

"WE NEED TO GET HER HELP!" a familiar voice yelled.

I was lifted off the ground. The pain was too much to bare. But that was ok. I completely blanked out.

* * *

My eyes open to see people in front of me. I realized that I was laying there screaming. Then everything went dark again.

I dreamt that my fiancé was still alive and non of this ever happened. It was our wedding day. I was walking up the aisle with my older brother. Everything was perfect. My sister was waiting for me at make my way down to the other end of the aisle. SHe was practically jumping up and down at her place aside the altar. I looked at my brother and I could tell that he was happy. He was looking forward to this for a while. I finally looked up and there waiting for me is Sam. By the end of the night we would be married and happy and our journey would begin I took my last steps as I parted from my brother and walked up next to Sam. I saw his hands and grabbed them. I looked at our folded hands but something didn't seem right. I looked up. I screamed.

It was Sam's body but not his face. He was tall and strong but when I look up all I see is flesh hanging off his face, grayish skin, and-and-and a bullet hole in head.

* * *

(Point of View Change)

Jamie tossed her head back and forth as she lay there on the bed. All of the sudden she started to scream.

"COME ON WE NEED TO HELP HER!" I yelled.

"We can't do anything to help." Hershel stated," She's probably just having a nightmare or she's in pain and I can't heal nightmares or her pain."

"I-I guess you're right." I stated worried, " I-I just can't watch her lay there for countless hours and not now how she's doing."

* * *

(Point of view change)

I backed away from my fiancé or what was my fiancé. I stepped back again and tripped over the back of my dress and went tumbling down 2 maybe 3 steps with a loud thud. My brother rushed over to help. I looked up and screamed. He had a grayish face too, and I bite taken out of his face. I looked at Sam and his face was normal. I looked back at my brother and he still looked dead and then back at Sam. HIS FACE WASN'T NORMAL EITHER!

* * *

(Point of view change)

Hershel came back in the room. "It's getting late Victoria I think you should get some rest." I nodded my head and took one more look and Jamie before heading out to sleep.

* * *

(Point of View Change)

I looked up and everyone was zombies, They were all crowding me as is they were all going to spontaneously eat me. I tightly closed my eyes wishing that this would all go away.

* * *

My eyes quickly opened. I took a deep breath and looked at my surroundings. I was in a room... on a bed... I thought I was in the woods looking for food. To find out whats going on I went to get out of the bed and almost fell. I got back up and tried to balance myself. I tried to walk. Pain came from my leg and shoulder. I looked into the other room and in the bed there was a little boy on a bed, and 2 people who probably were his parents were next to the bed crying. I tried to step forward but just as quickly fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of The Walking Dead I only own Jamie, Victoria, and maybe some other survivors that might pop up here and there.**_

_**I hope u like the chapter... it's not too long but I don't think its half bad.**_

_**Leave some favorites if u enjoyed and review if you think I should change anything :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character on The Walking Dead... I don't even own the show. I only own Jamie and Victoria and any other survivors I may put in there.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Sudden much?

I tried to get up but couldn't. There were a bunch of footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and saw that the child's parents were hovering over me calling someone by the name of Hershel.

My eyes closed and then slowly opened again. An old man who I think is this Hershel fellow tried to pick me up. He put me down and two men rushed in and lifted me off the ground. A sharp pain shot up from my abdomen. I cringed at the thought and someone grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry baby girl. You'll be ok." I looked up to see that my best friend (since the world went to hell) was holding my hand.

I gave her a small smile and again cringed at the pain as I was gently layed back on the bed.

"You know that you shouldn't do that." A man with a shaved head explained.

I felt as if my dad was giving me a lecture but it was just some guy that I don't even know. But he just kept rambling.

"Shane, I thinks she gets the point." The woman from the other room sniffled.

This Shane guy stood up looked at me and then walked out of the room.

The woman came closer to the point that she was sitting at the bottom of my bed, "I'm Lori." she said still sniffling.

"I-I'm Jamie." I croaked my throte killing me.

She gave me a light smile and explained that her son Carl was in the other room. And that he got shot too. She almost busted into tears but she stopped herself as if trying not to look like a complete and utter train-reck in front of me.

I lifted my hand and grabbed hers and squeezed it.

"Don't worry you-your son will be ok." I croaked giving her a slight smile.

She smiled back, "Thank you." She mumbled as she went back to the other room.

I layed my head back and looked at the ceiling.

I soon fell asleep listening to the crickets chirping.

* * *

(Victoria's POV)

I looked into Jamie's room where she was staying and saw that she was sleeping.

It was good for her to sleep. She can heal and get her strength back.

I went into the room and sat at the edge of her bed.

"You'll be ok," I whispered to her as I grabbed her cold hand, " I promise." I gave her hand a slight squeeze.

I sat in there for a while. Jamie looked so peaceful. Like none of this had ever happened and that the world had not gone to shit.

* * *

(Jamie's POV)

I woke up the next morning with overwhelming pain in my abdomen. I couldn't bare it.

"Hershel!" I croaked. I could barely get the words out, "Hershel!"

I winced at the very strong pain as Hershel came into the room.

I looked up to notice that he had a plate of food with a glass of water. He sat it down next to me on the night stand.

"Okay I have some food for you here. You have to eat something first before you take the pill." He explained, "Just make sure you eat something before you take the pill."

I nodded at him and reached for the plate of food. Before I could reach the plate he grabbed it and layed it on my lap.

"Eat before you take the pill." He warned before leaving.

I nodded again and scarfed down the eggs and toast. The food was sooooooo good. I savored every last bite before taking the pill and downing the drink.

I leaned my head back and waited for the pain to go away.

It took a bit but with time it went away.

* * *

I got many visits that day. I felt really special.

But I wanted to know how the little boy Carl was doing. Every now and again I would hear screaming and crying coming from the other side for the wall.

It actually kind worried me.

"Hey baby girl." I looked up and saw Victoria standing in the doorway, "how are you feeling?"

"I could be better." I joked.

"Well get better soon because we have to go back to camp." She said sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Ohh my I completely forgot about the camp." I exclaimed, "I wonder how they are holding up. I hope they weren't attacked because we needed to move."

Victoria nodded. I thought for a moment hoping that everything would be ok at the camp.

* * *

It started to get late and I was hungry. Good thing that Hershel was taking good care of me. He was a very nice man. He brought me some vegetable soup, a spoon (of course), a bottle of water and a pill. I again devoured the soup and downed the pill and water. Not too long later Hershel came back in.

"Tomorrow we are going to try to get you back on your feet."

"Ok." I replied, "Ohh and thanks for taking care of me it's really nice of you."

He nodded took my plate and empty water bottle and left.

* * *

After a while I started to doze off until I heard someone knock on the door.

My eyes flashed open and I saw a man in dirty jeans and a button down shirt with ripped off sleeves.

"Hi." I quietly said.

"Hi." He replied studying me.

"Do you need something?" I questioned.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" He abruptly asked.

That caught me by surprise and I think he knew it too.

"I-I don't know." I replied.

He nodded at me and walked off.

Wow sudden much? Jeez that was rude.

I thought about that for a while and ended up falling asleep.

I couldn't help think about that guy. He kinda scared me and then kinda didn't

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character on The Walking Dead... I don't even own the show. I only own Jamie and Victoria and any other survivors I may put in there.**_

**_I hope you like it... it's kinda short but it was a fast update._**

**_srry I hope that it'll be linger next time. Follow, favorite do what ever you need to dp :P_**

**_BYYYEEE XD._**


End file.
